Querida Applejack
by Sg91
Summary: Rarity desaparece tras un naufragio, pero al poco tiempo una serie de cartas llegan hasta Applejack; crossover one-shot entre My Little Pony y un juego que no está entre las sub categorías, Dear Esther. Aviso, es un dramón, y contiene retazos de una relación entre las dos protagonistas.


Apenas había pasado unas pocas semanas, pero todas seguían igual de impactadas, incapaces de creer que Rarity estuviera muerta; se había notificado que el barco en el que iba había desaparecido tras una fuerte tormenta, regresando de una importante gala de la moda en Manehattan. Realmente era algo inconcebible. Y por ende, todas estaban sin poder creerse algo así, especialmente Applejack, la cual se había encerrado desde entonces en la granja y solo salía para vender sus manzanas. Nada podía hacerla salir, sus amigas lo intentaron todo, pero tan solo podía recordarla una y otra vez. No había consuelo.

Mas un día las cosas cambiaron ligeramente; Derpy llegó a primera hora de la mañana, trayendo consigo un saco repleto de cartas. Applejack se encontraba en ese momento arreglando una de las vallas, por lo que la vio llegar.

-Hola Derpy-saludó ella, sin ganas.

-Hola… tengo buenas y malas noticias para ti, Applejack…-anunció.

-Estupendo, empieza por las buenas, total…-masculló ella.

-Mejor al revés… siguen sin encontrar al "Ecuestria de los mares"…

-Y no lo encontrarán jamás…

-Pero sin embargo, justo ayer una flota de barcos de papel llegaron flotando hasta Baltimare… tenían un hechizo de impermeabilidad y todas van dirigidas a ti… son de Rarity-anunció entonces.

La poni de tierra abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo un atisbo de esperanza en su corazón; las susodichas cartas las llevaba Derpy en el saco que portaba y se las dio todas, no las llegó a contar enteras pero a ojo había al menos más de treinta. Parte de ellas fechadas hasta cierto punto, el resto tan solo aparecían escritas por un solo lado. Applejack agradeció el gesto y se encerró en su habitación, dispuesta a leerlas todas; cogió la primera, estaba fechada varios días después de la desaparición del barco.

_Querida Applejack, parece que solo han pasado unas pocas horas desde que el mar trató de tragarme; todavía puedo notar el agua bajo mis patas, la salinidad en mi boca y esa opresión en la garganta que parece que me quiere ahogar. Aun no termino de adaptarme del todo, y menos aun en el medio de ninguna parte; parece que este naufragio no ha terminado de sanar del todo mi pobre corazón. La isla está desierta, no hay nadie, o al menos eso parece; la costa se recorta hasta donde la vista alcanza y lo único que conseguí diferenciar con claridad era la altura y la desconchada pintura del faro donde me tuve que meter antes de que se pusiera a llover a mares. El interior era un desastre, no había nada a lo que poder atenerme, ni siquiera una cama en condiciones en la que echarme a llorar; incluso las escaleras que suben hasta la bombilla están rotas, casi tanto como mi corazón._

Esa carta acababa ahí, dejándola con la intriga; al parecer, tras el naufragio del barco acabó en una isla, pero ¿en cual isla? Para poder responderse siguió leyendo.

_Querida Applejack, la playa es muy bonita, la arena está limpia y la cala posterior tras varias rocas de la altura del faro es una maravilla; toda la parte de la costa de la isla es preciosa, pero se puede notar como el silencio impregna el ambiente. Sólo pude oír el murmullo del viento desde ayer por la noche, y este día me sigue acompañando, emitiendo una sola nota; es tan triste que parece que está llorando, como yo. Sigue tan nublado como ayer, como si fuera un oscuro presagio. Hay una cueva cerca de allí, subiendo un sendero, que lleva hasta el otro lado de un promontorio sobre la misma roca; las vistas al valle son hermosas, apenas hay árboles pero no me importa, está tan desolado como mi alma y eso es, de alguna manera, reconfortante. Al otro extremo de la playa, unas escaleras llevan a lo alto del promontorio, rodeándolo y luego bajando abruptamente hasta el mismo valle que vi esa mañana, una pequeña cabaña corona el paisaje; ahí es donde encontré algunos de los pergaminos que fui guardando para luego poder escribirte a ti. El silencio que me acompaña solo hace que me acuerde de ti y eso es más que suficiente. Siento que, al menos, aun tengo algo por lo que vivir._

Applejack soltó un par de lágrimas; la carta se le antojaba como una especie de diario post mortem y comenzó a implorar a lo más sagrado que esa absurda idea fuera tan solo una tontería que solo a ella se le hubiera podido ocurrir. Para tratar de olvidarse de tan descabellada teoría, siguió leyendo las siguientes.

_Querida Applejack, el valle rodea varias elevaciones en el terreno un poco más el norte y una estrecha cornisa separa al mar de esta angustiosa isla; anoche apenas pude conciliar el sueño, pensando en una improbabilidad. No se trataba de algo superfluo, por desgracia. No he comido desde que llegué, pero al menos pude saciar la sed gracias a varios toneles llenos de agua de lluvia que había al lado de aquella casucha destartalada. La cornisa llevaba hasta el otro lado de la parte sur de la isla y una explanada cuesta arriba daba hasta un extenso valle con varias casas de madera en el centro, algunas medio derruidas, otras aun en pie; aproveché y durante varios días me quedé por allí cerca, explorando el lugar. Encontré algunas cosas para comer, pero las tuve que racionar al máximo. El hambre no es comparable a la soledad o al silencio que habitan aquí. Llega a ser hasta etéreo._

Applejack se mostraba sorprendida debido al tono casi místico que Rarity adquiría en esas cartas, casi no parecía ella; en muchas otras describía como tenia que caminar entre barro, lodo y tierra para poder continuar, algo que la dejaba extrañada, no parecía ella. ¿Qué había sido de esa tonta y estirada Rarity que ella conocía y había conseguido hacerse un hueco tan especial en su campestre corazón? Pero las cartas seguían y ella quería saber más.

_Querida Applejack, anoche estuve paseando bajo un cielo estrellado y me dio la sensación de que en realidad no estoy tan sola; no solo el viento y el silencio me acompañan, sino que creo que algo más hay en la isla. No estoy sola, y pude saberlo de alguna u otra forma. Porque yo también lo vi, aparte de las estrellas. Una figura en lo alto de un promontorio cercano. Es como si cuidara de mí. Me ha hecho sentirme mejor, la verdad; sigo sin poder dejar de pensar en ti. Las nubladas mañanas me ayudan a recordarte, y eso también me hace feliz._

_Querida Applejack, hoy ha estado lloviendo durante todo el día y no he salido de la cabaña donde estoy metida; no me ha afectado mucho, de hecho he estado todo el día escribiéndote gran parte de estas cartas, hay un baúl con mucho papel y bastante tinta, por lo que no ha sido un problema. Resulta curioso, es como si alguien lo hubiera puesto deliberadamente, como si hubieran sabido que yo iba a estar aquí algún día y hubieran preparado para ello todo; es una sensación vivificante. Quizás la sombra tuvo algo que ver; puedo sentir como me cuida desde lo alto del cerro, de alguna manera sé que está ahí. Es como una madre._

_Querida Applejack, los días siguientes han sido un tanto estresantes; hay más de una sombra, la pude ver junto a la orilla por unos ínfimos segundos. Pero al contrario que la anterior, ésta no me da tan buena espina; su presencia me da escalofríos, por lo que decidí irme del valle. Encontré varios accesos a cuevas subterráneas y me colé por ellas; son las cuevas más bonitas que jamás he visto, con grandes espacios vacíos, con luces claras y relajantes, largas estalactitas, estalagmitas y balsas de agua limpia y cristalina. Ahora no tengo problemas de agua, la verdad. Pero ojalá estuvieses aquí conmigo, te encantarían las cuevas casi tanto como a mí. Son unos lugares para soñar, y en ese caso, prefiero soñar junto a ti._

Applejack no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tanto halago, y su corazón se aceleró un poco más; nunca antes lo había notado con tanta claridad, y eso la abrumaba. Pero el que tuviese que darse cuenta a través de palabras escritas en vez de palabras salidas de su boca, la deprimía un poco más.

Sin embargo en las siguientes cartas se iba mostrando, poco a poco, evidentes signos de que a Rarity la estaba afectando esa soledad; y eso mismo hacia que su preocupación aumentase con cada carta que leía. Ese aparente e inofensivo misticismo ocultaba detrás una incipiente locura, aunque Applejack no lo quisiera ver. Imaginarse a Rarity perturbada no hacia más que anegar sus ojos. Aun así hizo acopio de fuerzas y siguió leyendo.

_Querida Applejack, ayer salí de las cuevas y estuve bajando por una colina hasta encontrar el pecio de mi barco; el Ecuestria de los Mares se encuentra encallado junto a la orilla, partido en dos. La carga se ha desparramado por toda la pequeña playa y el silencio se ha hecho con él. Ahora navega por otro tipo de mares. Me pareció muy romántico, la verdad, no pude evitar recordarte una vez más. Cerca de allí, subiendo por otra pendiente, me encontré con otra cabaña, algo más grande y situada en lo alto de una colina que domina esa parte del lugar, se puede ver lo alto del faro a lo lejos. Aun recuerdo los días pasados en la cala, la playa y el risco del faro, se me antojan lejanos ahora. Quizás las olas y la marea me echen de menos, yo también las echo de menos. Me voy a quedar unos pocos días aquí, hay mas papel, tinta, y algo de comida. No he vuelto a ver a las sombras, lo que me preocupa; al menos antes tenía a alguien, ahora vuelvo a estar a solas con este silencio. Si tuviera algún tema de conversación al menos podría contarle lo bien que nos llevamos tu y yo._

_Querida Applejack, he vuelto a ver a la sombra, la primera que vi; me puse muy contenta, incluso tuve las ganas de correr hacia ella y abrazarla, pero en cuanto me acerqué un poco desapareció. Aun así me pareció ver que se movía hacia un sendero, creo que me dijo de alguna forma que continuara, y eso mismo he hecho; abandoné la casa en lo alto de la colina y regresé a las cuevas, donde estoy ahora. Esta parte es mucho más enrevesada y larga que las otras donde estuve; la luz en algunos puntos es tan clara que parece que es del sol, en un pequeño hueco en la roca donde caían débiles cascadas de agua la luz parecía azul y era hechizante. Incluso vi como una especie de chimenea ovalada, por donde más luz se colaba. Las cuevas son bellísimas. Casi tanto como tú._

-Rarity…-musitó la poni, dejando escapar más lágrimas.

Ahora es cuando no podía negarlo; ella ocupaba su corazón.

_Querida Applejack, esta misma mañana salí de las cuevas, acabando en la parte más septentrional de la isla. Antes no pude reparar en ella, cosa extraña porque es altísima, pero solo entonces reparé en ella. Hay una alta torre en la montaña mas alta de la isla, parece ser de un material fuerte y resistente, brillante y duro, dado su aspecto desde el suelo; además, por las noches luce una brillante luz roja en lo más alto de ésta. Parece ser importante. Intentaré llegar hasta ella para poder verla mejor._

_Querida Applejack, la parte norte de la isla es tan bella como el resto. Hay una bahía bastante ancha, que se inunda cada vez que la marea sube, dejando pequeñas balsas de agua dispersas; por la noche la luz de la luna se refleja en su superficie y se ven muy bellas. Pude ver de nuevo a las sombras, una de ellas estaba en lo alto de un cerro que hay al lado de la bahía, por suerte es la primera sombra que vi. Gracias al cielo no me he vuelto a encontrar con la segunda, y espero que no vuelva a hacerlo. Aun recuerdo esa opresión en el pecho cuando la vi. Era muy estresante._

_Querida Applejack, estos días apenas pude dormir; no tengo donde meterme, parece que no hay ninguna cabaña cercana y la comida se me está acabando, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo del papel y la tinta. Últimamente solo me alimento de tus recuerdos, que se impregnan en mí y en el papel con esta dulce tinta; empieza a hacer frio, los días son más nublados que antes y una tercera sombra ha hecho acto de presencia. Es mala, muy mala. Estuve vomitando durante toda la mañana, no supe bien por qué. Quizás fuese la ultima magdalena que me comí, había unas cuantas y me parece que alguna estaba podrida. Parece que mañana lloverá._

_Querida Applejack, las sombras empiezan a conspirar contra mí, lo sé; la primera parece haberme abandonado, no sé por qué. Antes podía sentir como me cuidaba desde lo más alto, vigilando por mi, haciéndome sentirme mejor; ahora no, las sombras malas no dejan de acecharme y hacerme sentir mal. Decidí irme de la bahía y encontré un sendero que subía hasta lo mas alto de la montaña, justo donde está la torre de la luz roja; unas escaleras de madera bordean la subida. Fue muy fatigosa, pero estoy cerca de llegar._

Ahora tampoco podía negar la progresiva locura de Rarity; cada vez se acentuaba más y eso solo hacia que el corazón de Applejack se encogiese. Sin poder verla siquiera, podía ver como su amiga iba degenerando. No, amiga no.

_Querida Applejack, ya he llegado hasta lo más alto; las vistas son increíbles, se ve la totalidad de la isla y, por un momento, pude serenarme después de tanto tiempo. El viento me azota mis estropeados pelos y refresca mi mente. Es ahora cuando puedo sentirlo por completo. No puedo callarme, tengo que soltarlo, se lo dije al mar, se lo dije a las olas, a la marea, a la playa, a la bahía, al pecio, al valle y al faro. Te amo. Te amo como no amo a nadie. No sabes cuanto te echo de menos, este dolor me quema viva. Por eso iré a tu encuentro, Applejack. He hecho un encantamiento de impermeabilidad a las cartas y las he lanzado con forma de barcos de papel para que el viento te las entregue y así puedas saber lo mucho que te amo. Pero este amor se consume, y es por culpa de esas horribles sombras; por lo que decidí liberarme por completo. La torre de la luz roja es altísima, lo suficientemente alta. Volaré sobre las nubes para ir hacia ti. Subiré por las escaleras mas angostas con tal de verte de nuevo. Aunque sea la última vez. Desde lo más alto, pude ver la forma de la isla antes de saltar hacia la eternidad. Te amo, Applejack. Ahora y por siempre. Siempre tuya, Rarity._

Ésa era la última, y no hacia falta ser ningún experto para comprender el texto; estaba muerta, Rarity estaba muerta. El amor de su vida se había ido. Applejack lloró, lloró lo que nunca lloró. Todo Ponyville la oyó llorar de amargura. No podía hacer otra cosa. Perpetuar el recuerdo de su amada. Sólo así la podría ver de nuevo.

-Vuelve Applejack… vuelve…-musitó ella, abrazando las cartas.

La isla se convirtió en algo lejano y cercano al mismo tiempo, como si hubieran sido conectadas a través de las cartas. Una última lágrima rodó por su mejilla antes de apagarse.

watch?v=BF5QNkLPVEs&feature=rellist&playnext=1&list=PLQO9-LRBM4AX3VCI-2DKEWJMIKBQZCDRB


End file.
